


We Like To Label

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [78]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's been in contact with Klaus, not that her friends know that. But he helped her out with some pretty big problems so when he asks her for a tiny favor she easily agrees. But her mission takes a turn she hadn't expeted when she admits something she shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Like To Label

**We Like To Label**

**(Prompt from an Anon: Hey, could you do prompt 9? Maybe she's in Whitmore still and he's in NOLA being King and they've been chatting friendly until one night they're talking about dates and she mumbles something about the college guys aren't great in bed for a vampire and hasn't had a decent orgasm since the woods. Title from 'Call It What You Want' by Foster The People' SMUT).**

She's juggling her books, and the pizza she'd picked up before leaving Whitmore, struggling with front the door when her phone starts ringing. She's half tempted to break it (because it _always_ sticks) but she knows her mom will be pissed. Caroline nudges it with her shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief when it _finally_ opens.

She really needs to find someone to fix that. Tossing the pizza on the hallway table and letting her bag drop she digs her cell out of her back pocket, noting that it's Klaus with some surprise. It's after 1 AM and such a late call could very well mean something not good. She's unable to keep the worry from her voice when she answers, "Hello?"

"Evening, love."

Well, at least _that_ didn't sound like life and death.

Caroline huffs, bends to pick up her bag, tucking her phone into her shoulder and grabbing the pizza too. "Can I help you with something? It's late and I'm busy."

A lie. She'd planned to do absolutely nothing and see absolutely no one this weekend. The dorms were working her last nerve (all those people, all that noise, the smells…) and her the lack of appealing social prospects was downright depressing. Caroline had _tried_ , gotten all dressed up to go to a party had found a cute boy who'd been reasonably amusing. She'd let him press her against a wall but he'd kissed like a particularly enthusiastic puppy, all tongue and saliva with no finesse. Had gone right for her bra without even asking. She'd tried to get into it, attempted to close her eyes and let her imagination do the work but his cologne was cheap and acrid, his build too tall, the angles all wrong.

She'd given up, pushed him away.

At least she'd gotten a snack out of the deal.

She'd compelled him to go sleep off the beer and the blood loss, and had stalked home practically vibrating with frustration. Only to be greeted with sex noises coming from Elena's room that she really wished she could brain bleach away from her memories. Caroline had vamp sped around the her room to gather up her studying materials and had been back out of the hallway in under thirty seconds, in her car leaving campus a few minutes later.

She'd sent Elena and Bonnie a text telling them she was going to hang out in Mystic Falls for the weekend, on the off chance that they'd notice she was gone.

The comfort of the house she'd grown up in, some solitude and junk food, had been the only balm she could think of to deal with her overall dissatisfaction with life.

At least it had the added bonus of some actual privacy for some quality alone time to work out the lingering frustrations. Her vibrator remains hidden in her bedside table in her mom's house. Caroline's very aware that Elena's a vampire, with heightened senses, and the idea of her overhearing, knowing _exactly_ what Caroline's up to, is kind of mortifying.

But that's not what she needs to be thinking about right now.

"And I apologize for interrupting," Klaus tells her smoothly. "But I'm afraid I have a bit of a situation."

Caroline stills, her unease flooding back, "Are you okay?"

He lets out a soft hum, and there's a distinct note of pleasure in his reply, warmth that she knows is due to her concern, the way she'd expressed it without reservation. "I'm fine. But we've hit a snag with Kol's predicament and I believe I left something in Mystic Falls that might help."

Her relief is short lived and Caroline groans, "And let me guess, you want me to play errand girl?"

Klaus seems conciliatory, almost hesitant. "I know it a bit out of your way, and there's no need for you to do it _right_ this moment but I thought perhaps you might like to visit your mother this weekend? Stop by my house while you're there…"

She sighs, "Not out of my way. I'm at my mom's right now. She's in Richmond though."

There's a pause, and she hears the creak of leather, pictures Klaus settling in. His next question is filled with curiosity, "Whitmore's not exactly London I know but surely it has better options than Mystic Falls on a Friday night? Why are you not taking advantage of them? Isn't that part of the college experience you desired?"

She fumbles and the pizza hits the floor. It's the most blatant reference to what had happened the last time Klaus was in Mystic Falls that he'd ever made and they've been talking regularly for months.

Klaus had kept his word, made no attempts to contact her even though Caroline is almost positive he keeps tabs. Things had just gotten to be way too much at the end of the last school year. Bonnie's death, Elena going off the rails, Stefan disappearing. Alaric had been looking to Caroline for how to vampire tips and she'd been knee deep in research about boundary spells that had seemed to go in circles. So she'd run, promising herself that it would just be for a little while, a tiny break. Told her mom and ditched her cell phone, hopped on a plane and ended up in London.

She'd thrown herself into the city, devoured guidebooks and talked to anyone who was willing and crossed her path, found spots that locals loved and tourists would be hard pressed to find. Pubs, museums, restaurants, monuments. A whole new world and she'd adored it.

On her last night she'd compelled herself a ridiculously fancy hotel room with an insane view of the city. Got herself a bottle of champagne and the priciest thing on the room service menu. And she'd called Klaus.

She hadn't been able to stop herself, had made the call before she could talk herself down.

He'd been surprised to hear from her, shock obvious when he'd answered. She'd told him where she was, what she'd been doing. The reasons behind it all.

A teeny part of her had been hoping he'd say something perfect and tempting, convince her to keep going, to leave Mystic Falls behind and _finally_ see the world.

But he hadn't, had patiently listened to her ramble about what had driven her away from home, all the stress and pressure she felt, how afraid she was that she couldn't _fix_ anything. And when she was spent, hands twisting in her robe as she'd waited for his reply, he'd lithely informed Caroline that her fears were nonsense, that he'd always bet on her and her stubbornness, and that he might have a suggestion or two.

Klaus was well versed in Traveller magic apparently. Told her he'd studied up because of Katherine, learned everything he could so she'd have none of her ancestors cards to play. Caroline had kicked herself for not thinking of that before.

It had taken her less than a month to break down the spell that kept vampires out of Mystic Falls with Klaus' long distance help. And she'd quickly turned her attention to Bonnie's predicament but Bon had managed yet another feat of badassery and had managed to bust herself and Damon out, shattering an entire prison world in the process.

And then things had returned to normal-ish. With the addition of occasional phone conversations with Klaus.

But no one knew about those.

Klaus is waiting patiently for her answer, she can hear the occasional clink of ice in a glass. She aims for casual, "Ever been to a frat party, Klaus? Trust me, they're overrated."

"I have actually. And I see your point."

Caroline takes a second to picture that, "Seriously? How many people died?"

He laughs quietly, "You know, I didn't count."

She'd not sure if he's joking or not, decides not to press. "Anyway, since I clearly have no life I'd be delighted to go break into your giant house. I'm totally going to snoop, by the way."

The threat doesn't seem to scare him. "Be my guest, sweetheart."

* * *

Half an hour later she's breaking in the door (with Klaus' permission), flashlight in one hand, phone in the other waiting for her call to connect. He said he'd disabled the security system and that she should have no trouble with the magical protections on the place (concerning, but she'd decided to trust him). Looking around Caroline thinks that she maybe should have asked Klaus if his place was haunted, because it's super creepy, cavernous and echoing with white sheets draped over the furniture. It's fairly clean, no visible dust or grime, and she assumes he has someone in to clean occasionally.

She doesn't wait for him to greet her when he picks up, "Okay so I am well aware that ghosts are totally a thing but please tell me that there's no unfriendly types lingering around your house. I can deal with a Caspar but my week has been way too terrible for a Bloody Mary."

"You're perfectly safe, love. I promise."

It's a true testament to how far they've come that she believes him.

"Well, I'm in. Which way am I going?"

"Upstairs. My bedroom."

 _That_ gives her pause and she almost runs into a sofa, bites her tongue to keep from yelping.

If Klaus noticed her momentary lack of grace he makes no comment. "Third floor, the first door on the right. In my closet. You'll have to tear up the carpet."

"Never leave home without my trusty Swiss army knife," Caroline mutters, mounting the stairs. "I was super unimpressed with it on my thirteenth birthday but I have to admit it's come in handy."

"From your mother, I'm guessing?"

"Nope, my dad. My mother got me pepper spray the year before. It took my dad longer to catch on to my discovery of boys since he was gone."

Caroline picks up the pace, deciding that anticipation will only make her feel more awkward. It's just a bedroom, she tells herself. Klaus isn't even _in_ it. He's not even in the freaking state. The door's cracked and she pushes it wider, walking in and looking around curiously. It's huge, which she'd expected, taking up half of the level. More open than she'd have thought with big windows and a small terrace that looks out over the back of the property. The bedframe is draped in white and she peeks under the sheets. Is surprised that the frame's metal because she would have bet a pretty penny on wood.

"Snooping already, love? Wouldn't waiting until I'd hung up be more polite?"

It's pointed, more amused than anything, so Caroline doesn't feel bad about continuing her inspection of the room. "Your exact words were, 'be my guest,' and I took you seriously. Your bed is ginormous by the way and I really don't want to know why."

"I like my space."

Caroline snorts in disbelief, a vivid memory of how he'd wrapped himself around her in her clear mind, "Oh really? I remember you being really into snuggling."

"I wanted you to smell like me," he tells her, not a hint of shame in his tone. "For it to linger, for you to _remember_ me."

Her breath stutters out, her hand dropping from the sheet. "That's kind of the problem," Caroline blurts out, closing her eyes as soon as the words are out.

God, she shouldn't have said that.

"What does that mean, Caroline?" Klaus asks. He's no longer playful, the words firm and she knows he'll push now that he's gotten something that _big_ from her. He's taken what she's offered, done an excellent job at being her friend, if she's being honest. But she's always known that he'd never be content with _just_ that. That Klaus played a long game and that he'd _absorbed_ everything she'd ever said to him.

He'd shown her that she could trust him.

She considers how to answer, how to phrase what she means delicately. But she's never really bothered to be careful with Klaus so why start now?

Her confession comes out in a rush, "It means that the only decent orgasms I've had in the last year have been, uh… self-induced. And heavily influenced by certain _memories_."

Klaus is silent for a long moment, and Caroline listens to his breathing, holding her own as she waits for his response. "Of me," he finally rumbles, low and so very satisfied. It's _not_ a question.

"Of us," she corrects, just to be contrary. Because she's never been the lie back and let a guy do all the work kind of girl and she totally deserved _some_ credit for how mind blowingly good they'd been together.

She's about to crack a joke, get on with the business Klaus had asked for her help with (she did owe him one – more than one, really), do something to alleviate the odd tension that's sprung up. Klaus is more than a thousand miles away but the silence is so fraught, her heart beating wildly and her skin prickling in anticipation.

Of what she doesn't really know.

But Klaus evidently has some very clear ideas. She shudders when he speaks again, honey slow and gravelly, and she remembers what it had felt like to have him pressed against her, his voice in her ear and all of his skin hot against hers. "It must be so maddening, sweetheart. Tell me, did you go looking for relief at that party that sent you running for home? A way to relieve the _need_ , just for a moment?"

This is edging somewhere dangerous and it will probably only make things worse. Caroline finds she doesn't care. She turns and leans against the bed, just in case the slight wobble of her knees gets more intense, presses her thighs together and holds back a moan.

It's so unfair that he can do this to her, that a few words can leave her so needy. She's dying to touch herself and they've barely begun. Clenching one hand around the edge of the mattress and using the other to grip the phone she swallows hard before responding, "I tried. Didn't work out so well but the blood was pretty good."

"What was his name?" Klaus demands softly.

"I have no idea."

"Good," he murmurs and she'll never admit that the possessiveness turns her on. "Are you on my bed, love?"

She licks her lips, barely recognizing her own voice when it comes out teasing and husky, "I wouldn't say _on_ …"

"Would you like to be? I can't touch you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you with your _frustrations_. It would be my pleasure."

Her body's completely on board, nipples tight behind the lace of her bra, and she knows if she reached under her skirt she'd find her panties damp. Her mind wavers, weighing the idea of finally being able to concentrate, at least for a little while, against the possibility that just doing this once won't be enough. Because she has no doubt that Klaus will excel at phone sex. The voice alone gives him an edge.

It's a risk she's willing to take.

Caroline kicks off her shoes, and gets up, tearing away the bed's coverings. She piles the pillows up against the headboard, and makes herself comfortable. Finds herself wishing that the sheets smelled like Klaus, and not just his fabric softener.

"Comfortable?" he asks, deceptively innocent. She hadn't tried to hide what she'd been doing, and Klaus was more than smart enough to put the pieces together.

"It's a pretty great bed," Caroline tells him, letting her hand wander under her top, stroking her skin softly with a sigh.

"I liked it. Pity you'd never have lain in it when I was there. I find my imagination somewhat lacking."

It's a broad hint, completely unsubtle. Caroline thinks about mocking him but she likes that he's not trying too hard to be smooth. That he desires her enough to be upfront about it. Too many boys have made her jump through hoops before they'd admit to a shred of affection. A little certainty that she's what Klaus wants is welcome. She pulls her hair out of its topknot, discards her shirt over the side of the bed before taking a picture, her hair spread out on his pillows, the black lace of her bra visible.

It's one of her favorites. A sign that some higher power had her back today.

"Lovely," he murmurs, and Caroline closes her eyes. "I am endlessly fascinated by your skin, love. The way it felt under my fingertips, how it tasted. Touch it for me."

She doesn't even think about not obeying, running her hand over her stomach, and between her breasts, letting her palm brush over her nipple. She arches her back to get more contact, legs shifting restlessly.

"Are you warm, sweetheart? Is your skin prickling, hungry for more?"

Her yes is almost a moan, a hand cupping her breast as the other wanders lower.

"Take everything off, Caroline," Klaus grits out, and she hears rustling on the other end of the phone.

They're really going to do this.

"Are you?" she asks, sitting up slightly and shimmying out of her skirt and panties. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room, impulsively snaps another photo and sending it. It's blurry, more suggestive than revealing, her flushed skin contrasting with the dark sheets she's spread out on.

Klaus groans, and Caroline grins, putting the phone on speaker and hurriedly discarding her bra.

"Are you going to touch yourself too, Klaus? For me?" she taunts, letting her hand delve between her thighs. She gasps as she parts her folds, fingers finding her clit, her next words strangled, "Have _your_ memories been giving you trouble?"

His affirmative is a hiss, her name a raspy warning. She imagines him on a couch, rich leather, body taught and straining, the cords of his neck pulled tight.

Pictures herself astride him, sinks two fingers inside of her clenching body and imagines it's his cock.

"Are you riding your fingers, love? Tell me, are you wishing it was my tongue? The sound of your voice begging for more is one of my favorite memories. Your thighs quivering under my hands."

Ugh. She spreads her legs wider, her heels digging into the bed as she speeds up the motions of her hand, just beginning to pant. That might have been one of her favorites too. Klaus could be a dirty tease, but he'd totally made it worth it in the end.

She finds herself shaking her head, forgetting for a moment that he can't see her. "No. I'm on top."

His laugh is rusty sounding, "You did like that, didn't you?"

"I liked everything," she tells him, too wound up to feel self-conscious about the admittance. It's building, the peak that's been so elusive lately, the muscles in her stomach drawn in, hips working frantically against her hand as she twists in Klaus' sheets.

"You're close, aren't you, Caroline? Right on the edge. I can hear it. The greedy little sighs you make. Use both of your hands," he urges her. "Rub your clit, love. Come. Let me hear it."

It only takes a few more seconds, frantic passes over her clit as she fucks herself, back arched high as she comes with a cry.

His breaths are heavy, and she can hear skin on skin, slow and slick. She _knows_ he's holding back.

That just won't do.

She's still coming down, tingling and swollen, clenching as the aftershocks ripple through her. She lets out a hiss as she brings her fingers back between her thighs, dipping inside until her finger's slick. She traces her clit gently, lets out a whimper. "I'm going to go again, Klaus. And you're going to come with me this time."

The noise he lets out is feral and harsh, almost a snarl. "Fuck, Caroline. Do it. I remember how sensitive you were. The noises you made as I licked you into a second climax. How you shifted under my mouth. Like you _needed_ more but weren't sure if you could handle it. But you did. You liked it. It hardly took any time at all."

She circles slowly, almost lazy, letting the sensations roll over her. "You bit me the second time. Just as I went over. I'd heard about what it felt like but…" her breath hitches, eyes rolling back into her head, thoughts fleeing because nothing's more important than what she feels right now.

Klaus groans, deep and desperate, and seems to stop breathing. Caroline lets go, lets a second wave wash over her. It's gentler than the first, but no less satisfying, and she stretches contentedly, letting out a pleased mumble.

It's probably the best she's felt in months.

"Feel better, love?" he questions, sounding every bit as blissed out as Caroline feels. She wishes she could see his face.

"Much," she says, fighting a yawn.

It really had been a long week.

"I need to find the thing," she mumbles, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Klaus shushes her, fond and soothing. "Later. Rest, love. Kol's not going anywhere. Those pages will still be there in the morning."

Caroline doesn't have the will to argue as she gropes for a blanket. Her last thought, before she drifts off to sleep, is that maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea if she delivered them in person.


End file.
